Unexpected
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Starfire can’t sleep because a certain teen titan is on her mind and gets more than she expected when she tries to cure her insomnia.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. So please don't sue because I own nothing.  
  
Warnings: Not a lemon but beware. There is sexual content  
  
Summary: Starfire can't sleep because a certain teen titan is on her mind and gets more than she expected when she tries to cure her insomnia. Starfirex?  
  
Unexpected  
  
Starfire lie on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about a certain titan. Every time she closed her eyes she saw flashes of her and that certain person kissing, touching, sighing, and moaning. It made her blood rush and she would start to moan, unaware that she was doing it until after a few minutes. She had to do some thing about this or she might end up doing something very drastic.  
  
'I must rid myself of restless state' Starfire thought as she sat up in her bed. So she decided to go for a glass of water or milk. Anything to get her mind off of that special person in her life.  
  
She walked through the hallway barefooted so that no one could hear. Before she reached the living room and kitchen she stopped outside the person that ran through her mind 25 hours a day 8 days a week, bedroom door. She sighed and fantasized about sleeping in the same bed as that person before moving on. 'Oohhhh if I do not get some sleep I will be unable to function properly in the morning. What if Slade tries something evil and we are unable to stop him because of me?  
  
'I can not let that happen.' Starfire thought to herself. Then she sighed walking into the main lining area. 'Who am I fooling? I will never be able to fall asleep tonight if I can not stop thinking about R...' but her train of thought was cut off when she saw the object of affection standing in the kitchen. She gasped which made them turn to look at her. "Hey Starfire. What are you doing up this late?"  
  
Speech was a little out of Starfires' reach as the sudden sight of her secret love sent fantasy after fantasy through her head (as usual). "Let me guess. Couldn't sleep?" Starfire nodded feebly. "I was hoping that a glass of water might help" she said finally finding her voice. "I just needed to clear my head a little" they said handing Starfire a glass of water.  
  
Starfire leaned against the counter and brought the glass to her lips. She was contemplating whether or not to tell her hearts desire how she really felt. They noticed the far away look in her eyes and asked Starfire "Starfire, is everything ok?" Starfire came out of her daze and turned so that her body was facing theirs. "Are you ok?" they asked again. "Not entirely" she said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I cherish all my friends greatly and love you all very much, but..." "But what?" "There is one friend that I love more than the others. A lot more." A flash of jealousy and annoyance passed through their eyes before they said "So what's the problem?" "Well I am not quite sure how to tell them how I feel. Do you have any suggestions on what I could do to tell them?"  
  
They paused for a moment before saying "Well if I had strong feelings for someone and I didn't know how to tell them I would do something unexpected to let them know how I feel. Not something extreme like jumping off of the tower into the lake below. Something more like a k..." but before they could finish Starfires' lips descended onto theirs. They were tense for a moment but then relaxed.  
  
But before they could enjoy the kiss Starfire pulled away. "How was that" she asked blushing slightly. They were silent for awhile before they pulled Starfire into another kiss. This time Starfire wrapped her arms around their waist and pulled their body against hers. They pulled back and looked into Starfires eyes. Giving her a shy smile they said "The feelings mutual."  
  
Starfire couldn't help but squeal with joy as she hugged them closer to her body. "Oh Raven I am sooooo happy. I can not find the words to express how truly happy I am." "Star I can't breath." Raven struggled to say. Starfire gasped and let Raven go. "Thank you" she said. "As for you not knowing what to say I think I can help you with that" she said seductively.  
  
Starfire looked at her but before she could say anything Raven's lips descended onto hers. She relaxed in Ravens arms nut tensed up when she felt a cool sensation envelop her body, lifting her off the floor. She soon realized that Raven was using her powers to lift her onto the counter.  
  
As soon as their lips met Raven wrapped her arms around Starfires waist and pulled her closer. From her position between Stars lags, she was able to pull her so close that Starfire was straddling her abdomen. This caused Starfire to breathe a little harder.  
  
She gasped when she felt Ravens tongue darted out to touch her lips. It traced between her lips begging for permission to enter her mouth. She was all too happy to grant permission with a happy sigh. Ravens tongue delved into Starfire's mouth and explored every crevice before making contact with her tongue.  
  
Raven shuddered as a spark of electricity literally ran through both their bodies. Their tongues began to wrestle playfully for dominance while Raven moved her hands slowly up Starfires back. Starfire ran her fingers through Ravens short silken hair. She gasped as she felt Ravens hands move from her back to her front to squeeze her breasts lightly.  
  
She teased Stars nipples with her thumbs until they became tight and hard. Starfire pulled away from the kiss and let out a strangled moan. Raven took this opportunity to lavish her jaw and neck with kisses. While doing this she moved her right hand down Starfires body while the left continued to tease Starfires nipple.  
  
Starfire tried to keeps quiet so that she wouldn't wake the others but she was failing miserably as her moans became louder and louder. Ravens hot kisses weren't making it any easier either as they moved down her neck all the way down to the bottom of her love hollow where she left a butterfly of a kiss. She then moved to Starfires breastbone, where she planted a fierce open-mouth kiss. She kept moving her hand lower, brushing over Stars stomach and the waist of her skirt. Starfire moaned louder as Raven moved her hand under Starfires skirt.  
  
She began to pant with anticipation for Ravens touch where she needed it the most. But instead Raven removed her hands from Starfires breast and from under her skirt. Starfire began to whimper but was silenced instantly when Raven kissed her. Raven used her tongue to massage Starfires before pulling away.  
  
She looked into Stars eyes and said "We can continue this in my room." Starfire smiled and jumped off the counter. She leaned down a little and whispered in Ravens ear "I can't wait." Raven smiled. She could hear the lust in her voice and was also ready to become Starfires love for all time. She took Stars hand and started leading her to her room for a night filled with passion and love. Something that they would share for many nights to come.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Meanwhile the remainder of the titans were slouched on the couch so that they wouldn't be seen. All of them had shocked expressions on their face except for Robin who had his usual knowing smile on his face. "You know, I always kinda suspected that Star had something for Raven. With Raven though I was unsure. I'm happy for them" he said.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him as if he were crazy. Beast Boy finally found his voice and said "Dude I always thought that you and Starfire would hook up." Cyborg nodded in agreement. Robin looked at them. "Really? Why would you think that?" "You're kidding right?" Then he turned to Cyborg and said "He's kidding right?"  
  
Robin who was still confused asked "Did we act any kind of way to make you guys think that?" Beast Boy looked at him again and said "You're kidding, right?" Before turning back to Cyborg and asking "He's kidding, right?"  
  
"The little guys right Rob. It would be easier naming the things you guys didn't do that made it obvious." Cyborg said while Beast Boy nodded solemnly. "Huh, that's so weird" Robin stated.  
  
END.  
  
Well that's my story. Let me know how you like it and I'm open to any suggestions. Later.  
  
Crimson Darkness8 


End file.
